1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for selectively diverting products sideways from a load-bearing conveying surface of a conveyor that is moving in a direction of transport.
The device typically includes a frame, an elongated diverter element having an upstream end, a downstream end and a deflecting surface therebetween, pivoting means for pivoting the diverter element in a reciprocal fashion about a vertical pivot axis extending on one side of the conveying surface, between a passive position, in which the diverter element extends beside the conveying surface so as to allow products to pass freely on the conveying surface, and an active position, in which the diverter element extends at least partially above the conveying surface for diverting products present on the conveying surface sideways from said conveying surface, and drive means for driving the deflecting surface with respect to a remaining part of the diverter element at least in the active position.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
An example of a conveying and diverting device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,357, which discloses a device for sorting parcels or the like. Said device comprises a roller conveyor, along which a diverter arm is positioned. The arm extends parallel to the direction of transport along the roller conveyor in a passive position. The arm pivots about a pivot shaft near an upstream end of the diverter arm to an active position in which the diverter arm extends at an angle of about 45° above the roller conveyor. The diverter arm diverts parcels sideways from a roller conveyor onto a roller conveyor that branches off said roller conveyor at an angle of about 45°. The diverter arm is provided with a vertically oriented, endless belt extending along the length thereof. The belt is passed over two pulleys near the ends of the diverter arm, and is driven for diverting parcels from the conveyor at an accelerated pace. The parcels are loaded less heavily while being in contact with the deflecting surface.
Within the framework of endeavors made to realise an even higher rate of sorting parcels or the like, using a diverter arm fitted with a vertically oriented conveyor belt, it is also known to divide the diverter arm into two parts, as it were, which are arranged on two opposite sides of the conveyor in question. The two parts, in an active position, can be pivoted into alignment with each other. Examples of this are to be found in International patent applications WO-A2-02/14193 and WO-A2-2004/085295. An important drawback of such embodiments is their constructional complexity, as well as the fact that the pivot axis of one of the two sub-arms is present on the side to which the diverting of parcels takes place.